1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual wideband dipole antenna, especially to a dual wideband dipole antenna used for wireless communication and receiving electromagnetic signals.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Along with fast development of the wireless communication industry, the wireless communication technology has a huge impact on our lives today. It not only brings great convenience to people's life, but also shortens the distance between people. Thus almost everyone has got at least one mobile phone. The design of the mobile phone focuses on light weight and compact size. Moreover, multiple-bandwidth configuration has replaced a single bandwidth.
Furthermore, there is a trend to develop and research green (renewable) energy technology owing to the rising awareness of environment protection. Solar and wind power are two of the very best natural resources of energy, but both of them have their own disadvantages. For example, there is no power generated if there is a cloudy day or no wind. One of the main disadvantages is that large numbers of solar panels and wind generators are required to produce useful amounts of heat or electricity.
If the electromagnetic energy generated by wireless communication equipment can be collected and converted to electrical energy required, this is beneficial to the development of the green energy. The enormously expensive equipment in solar panels and wind generators can also be saved.
Thus there is a need to provide a novel communication antenna covering the operating bands of GSM850/900/1800/1900 and being able to be fed with electromagnetic energy at the operating bands of GSM850/900/1800/1900 for collecting and converting the electromagnetic energy into electric energy required.